1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to forging machines wherein complementary dies are reciprocated relative to one another by apparatus including a rotatable crankshaft connected to a movable die carrier by a pitman or connecting rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forging machines including relatively reciprocal die carriers supports are known but are incapable of maintaining precise close clearances between the dies in their closed position thus prohibiting the use of carbide dies.